


That's Love

by amelialourdes



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelialourdes/pseuds/amelialourdes
Summary: Luke has a bad day and Reid makes it better.
Relationships: Holden Snyder/Luke Snyder, Lily Walsh/Luke Snyder, Lucinda Walsh/Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 5





	That's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of Reid's idea of romance in _alicesprings' journal sparked this one. Too good to pass up. It also made me think of "Small Umbrella in the Rain" from Little Women for no particular reason.

Luke wakes to the blare of the alarm clock radio next to him. On his other side, he hears a groan, a small smile on his lips when he feels an arm around his waist.

_"Tomorrow, a storm coming in from the west will cause ---"_

Luke quickly reaches over to turn it off and then settles on his back.

"Why do you have to get up so early?" Reid mumbles into his pillow. They did make it a late night, both of them only falling asleep a few hours ago.

"I have a meeting with an international organization. It'll be afternoon where they are and this was the only time that we could do it."

"They're asking for money from your foundation and you're the one who has to accommodate their schedule?"

"They work in an impoverished area so they're only able to make a trip to a major city once a week. They'll be video conferencing in the one part of the city that has internet access." That shuts Reid right up. "It's the only thing I have today. What's on your agenda?" Cracking open an eye, he brings his hand up to casually start stroking Reid's hair with his fingers.

"Rounds, a couple of consults, and Katie's gonna be stuck at the studio so I'm picking up the rugrat to hand over to her this afternoon." Reid turns his head so that he can make eye contact.

"I also have to pick up a new umbrella," he says as an afterthought. "It's probably gonna rain tomorrow."

"Busy day."

"For both of us."

Reid nods and tilts his head up. Luke leans down for probably the only kiss they're going to share today. Reid makes it a good one, nibbling on Luke's lower lip, licking over it before kissing him again. Luke just groans when they end the kiss. "Why do you have to go and do that? I'm never gonna wanna leave."

All Reid does is give him a wide smile and his head collapses back on his pillow. "I don't have to be up for another hour. Set the alarm, will you?"

Luke leans down to press a kiss to Reid's hair as he begins to sit up.

Following his request, he sets the alarm, and heads to the bathroom for a shower.

When he finishes, he heads back into the bedroom to change, and pauses to stare at a sleeping Reid. The covers are pulled down enough to expose his chest, one arm tucked underneath his pillow, and the other extended to Luke's side of the bed.

As much as Luke wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed, he gets dressed in a suit complete with tie, and leaves his hot boyfriend to go help the world.

After picking up some coffee from Java, he goes to the office, and sees that everyone else has already arrived. Lucinda is the one who arranged this meeting and facilitated the involvement of the foundation. So, Lucinda is there in one of her smartest suits, bright and early.

"Hello, darling," she greets him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Grandmother," he smiles at her, returning her kiss, and then taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hate to pull you away from your warm bed and your gorgeous Doctor but duty calls."

Luke really should be used to her making comments like that but it still makes him feel good to know how well they get along. His mother's relationship with Reid isn't as chummy. The last time they were together, she was still calling him Dr. Oliver.

"It's all right. It's for a very worthy cause. Are they all setup in there?"

"Almost," she tells him.

Nodding, he's about go into the conference room when he hears his cell phone ring. "I'll just take this and be right in."

"It'll be a few minutes. I'll have someone come get you," she squeezes his arm and heads off into the conference room.

"Hello?"

"Luke, baby, do you think that you can take Ethan to school today?"

"No, Mom, I can't. I'm going into a meeting soon and I don't know when I'll be getting out. Why?"

"Natalie's come down with some kind of bug and she's been sick all night. Faith is still on her trip with her friends and she's coming back this afternoon. I don't wanna leave her."

"Have you called Dad?"

"N-no ... I didn't want to disturb him." Now that he and Molly are back together, she barely calls him for anything.

"Mom, I can't come over. So, call Dad and ask him to take Ethan. I'll pick him up this afternoon from school and I'll pick up some stuff for Natalie after this meeting."

"Honey, thank you so much. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"You too," he hangs up and then he heads into the conference room.

The meeting goes just as he thinks it will. The grant is personally offered to them because of their humanitarian work, they thank Lucinda for her connection to the foundation, and thank Luke for his generosity. He tells them that they're the ones who should be thanking them for their work. There are some details to work out but it all goes very smoothly.

Now he goes to the store to pick up a few things for Natalie. While he's in the store, he gets a text message from his mother. She practically gives him a laundry list of items to pick up. He thought that he'd be in and out of here and maybe could stop by the hospital to have lunch with Reid but that doesn't look like it's gonna happen.

Once he's finished, he drives over to his Mom's place, and brings in the groceries. Lily's there to greet him and asks if he got the cough and cold medicine.

"Yeah, it's in the bag," he motions to it.

"Thank you. I made lunch so have a seat and eat something."

"I really can't, Mom. I've gotta go buy something and then by then it'll probably be time to pick up Ethan --"

"No, Luke. I insist. You have to eat something. After the help that you've given --"

"Mom!" he hears Natalie call, followed by the sounds of her coughing.

"Go on," he tells her. "I'll stay and eat." She smiles at him, touching his shoulder before she leaves. She walks past him and he walks into the kitchen. There's a whole plate of sandwiches on the table and he immediately thinks of Reid. He should take some home for him. Just as he's thinking about when he'll be able to go home, he hears his phone beep.

_Son, can you stop by the farm after you get Ethan? Thanks._

A text from his father.

Sighing to himself, he takes a seat at the table, and manages to finish half of the sandwich before he realizes he should go. Before leaving, he goes to Natalie's room to say hi to her and say goodbye.

She looks pretty beat but with their mother at her side, she looks pretty comfortable. The back of Lily's hand is against her forehead and the action makes his heart clench. It reminds him of being sick and having his parents by his side. Well, kidney transplants aside. Seeing Natalie reminds him of being just a little more innocent.

Taking a seat at the edge of her bed, he leans in to kiss her, and just as he reaches her cheek, she ends up vomiting today's breakfast all over his suit. Natalie feels so guilty but he tells her that it's okay and goes to the bathroom to get out of the suit.

No, it's not okay and this probably means he has to go home for a shower and an extra change of clothes.

But, Natalie's sick and it isn't her fault. After wiping down the suit, he says goodbye to them both, and gets into the car to drive home.

Reaching for his phone, he hits the first number that's programmed into his phone, and lifts the phone to his ear.

"Oliver."

"My baby sister threw up all over me."

"Aww, she likes you," Reid coos.

"Shut up."

"You didn't call me just to tell me to shut up now, did you?"

Luke sighs and shakes his head. "No, I was just ... I don't know." He really has no idea why he's called Reid. He just feels the tension in his body starting to build and he needs a little relief. "I have to go home and shower and change. Then, I have to pick up Ethan. Then, my dad wants me at the farm."

"Busy day just got busier," Reid says and Luke knows that he understands.

"And I still haven't picked up an umbrella. I don't even know if I can make it to the mall before it closes," he talks but it's mostly to himself. He isn't sure if Reid's even paying attention. "Yeah, anyway. So, I guess I'll see you later."

"You will."

Luke pauses for a beat and says, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Luke smiles widely and he can practically hear the smile that Reid's trying to hide. Luke hangs up and now he knows exactly why he called.

\---

After a quick shower, changing into a t-shirt and jeans, and picking up Ethan and dropping him off back at his Mom's place, he goes to meet his Dad at the farm.

Molly isn't there now. She's reporting on some potential serial killer or kidnapping or something else just as dramatic that's happening in Oakdale. He spots his Dad in the yard, raking some leaves.

"Hey, Dad," he says as he gets out of the car.

"Hi, Luke. Sorry for the late notice. Are you okay? You look a little tired."

Luke's sure that he looks tired. He lacked sleep, has been driving all around Oakdale today, Natalie threw up on him, he spent way too much time at the store to do his Mom's grocery shopping, and he still hasn't picked up an umbrella.

"Uh, I'm okay," he lies. "Just stayed up too late last night. I had an early meeting this morning."

"Okay, well, one of the fences in the back has taken a beating and with the storm coming, I need some help reinforcing it. You think you're up for it?"

The last thing that he needed to do today was any kind of manual labor but his Dad's right. With a storm coming in, the fence is gonna be loose, and anything can happen. The barn can fall down, the horses can get out, and the next thing they know, their animals can be hanging out in Old Town. Okay, that's a little dramatic but it could happen.

"Yeah, no problem." Luke smiles and Holden drops the rake.

\---

Okay, his dad didn't tell him that most of the fence had to be put up. He left that little detail out. Luke's absolutely beat. He makes it away from the farm just in time to go to the mall. He'll go get his sturdy umbrella and then he'll go straight home to soak his sore muscles in their jet tub.

The mall is brightly lit, several people filtering in and out through the doors, and he parks close to the entrance. He knows exactly where this store is. His last umbrella had been only temporary and that's why it broke so quickly. Now he's going to get the kind that won't turn inside out on a windy day.

Quickly turning the corner, he sees the store with the gate already closed down, and all their lights turned off. Luke goes to the window, looking inside for any signs of life. If there is anyone inside the store, they're somewhere where they can't see Luke.

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighs to himself, and takes his time as he walks back to the car. All he wanted was an umbrella. Now he imagines himself tomorrow, face and hair wet from the rain that's going to pour down on him. Just what he needs.

Today wasn't supposed to be a busy day but it was and Luke's tired.

Eventually, he starts the car, and heads for home. As if he needs a reminder of his umbrella-less state, he hears thunder on the way back home, followed by the sight of lightning in the distance.

Driving a little faster, he makes it home before the rain starts.

Reid's sitting at the table, eating a sandwich, and a bowl of grapes, and some chips. "Hi," Reid speaks, mouth full of sandwich.

"Hey," he smiles a little but that smile fades after he hangs up his coat and takes off his shoes. "Did you just get home?"

"Little while ago," Reid picks at a piece of lettuce that's falling and Luke stands next to him, leaning down for a kiss that Reid returns. "Made you one too," he motions to the plate near the other chair.

"Thought they were both for you."

"I'm not that much of a pig."

"Yeah, you are," Luke smiles and Reid just grins at him, his smile too big to be genuine. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be back." Reid's focus is the sandwich so he gives him a dismissive nod of his head.

Luke turns on the lights in the bedroom and his eyes zero in on what's on the bed. His hand remains on the light switch as he stares at it. It's long, perfect handle, black, and large.

An umbrella.

There's a new umbrella with a protective wrap on his side of the bed.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, he releases it slowly, and turns around to walk back to their dining room. "Reid, how did ..."

Reid shrugs his shoulders and takes another bite of his sandwich. "You told me you needed one. Sounded like you weren't gonna have time to get one. So, I got you one."

Once Reid's finished chewing, Luke quickly moves to Reid's side, and dives in, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. His hands move to hold Reid's head in place, kissing him passionately. When he does pull away, there's still a surprised but happy expression on Reid's face.

"I need to buy you umbrellas more often."

Luke looks at the table and pushes his sandwich-filled plate toward Reid. "And I'll go make myself another sandwich."

Reid chuckles and he lifts his hand to cup Luke's cheek in his palm. "Just when I thought I could not love you more," he's half-sincere and Luke will take that.

They kiss again and Luke leaves him to go to the kitchen.

Reid doesn't remember birthdays, anniversaries, and works on the holidays. But, he'll hear that Luke needs an umbrella when Luke's sure he isn't even paying attention. _That's_ love.


End file.
